


Hostages

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet Friday afternoon at the office turns deadly when a group of heavily armed criminals storms the premises and takes everyone hostage. Peter and Neal's protective instincts immediately kick in, but they are quickly persuaded to rethink their strategy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> **A/N:** My creative streak is temporarily on hold but I can still post the treats I managed to finish earlier :D This one is for [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) who prompted me with Peter and Neal in a hostage situation :D It was a great challenge, one of those where you have to build the image from a few different pieces :D These are my favorite :D Hope you like :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7a46j95wlz4wkak/hostages.png?dl=0)  



End file.
